


Wholesome Nesnik content

by McFaye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Maxneil, like theyre just hanging out but max an neil still boyfriends, nesnik, pure shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: Nerris and her gf go on a magical quest to defeat the dragon (real talk this is just my self indulgence for pure, happy n fluffy lesbians bc i haven't written wlw in so damn long





	Wholesome Nesnik content

Yknow for a lesbian I have written like no wlw for like more than a year so I'm stepping up my game with the most wholesome girlfriends on an adventure, and there is a DEBILITATING lack of nesnik content, especially fics

 

The camp was made up of an abundance of forest, dozens upon dozens of trees making it easy to get lost. In order to prevent this, the counselors didn’t allow the campers to go in without supervision. But lack of supervision was saved exclusively for the most worthy of explorers. Or at least, whoever could make it away from right under David’s nose.

A couple of those campers included Neriss and Nikki, the best damn explorers on Lake Lilac.

“Alright, now who wants to try their hand at making daisy chains?”

“Ugghhh.” 

Venturing off from the camp was not permitted, but when on a quest as important as this, rules had to be broken. The sunlight was speckled across them through the spaces between the leaves on the trees. The humidity was intense, but luckily the woods provided excellent cover.

“Halt.” Nerris stood in front, holding out an arm, barring Nikki from proceeding any further. She eyed the surrounding area, scanning for any danger to herself or her confidante.

“Ooh, is it the squirrels?”

“Hold back, my fair lady, /I/ am your wizard.” 

She raised her foam sword, listening intently to every little chirp and tweet of the birds. Any rustle in the surrounding brush appeared to just be from the wind. She let down her arm, signifying the path was safe.

“You may proceed.” Nerris stood aside, her cape billowing as she moved. “But be alert, the dragon is around here somewhere..” She narrowed her eyes, staring suspiciously at a nearby bush that she did not trust. Nikki continued walking, tugging on her suspender straps as she looked at the bush.

“How big is the dragon?” Nikki peered through gaps between leaves, watching for any flash of scales that would indicate the creature they were looking for.

“My enchantments books say it’s about the size of a tree, but they’re excellent at camouflage.”

“Awesome!” Nikki nearly jumped into the bush, moving branches aside, determined to catch the dragon for her girlfriend.

“Nikki! Grab it by the base of the tail! Oh, but be careful!” Nerris braced herself, cursing herself for forgetting to grant Nikki a charm of invincibility. 

“Aha!”

She pulled back from the bush, her knees coated in grass and dirt stains and pride covering her face. In her hand was a salamander, which she was gripping by the tail per Nerris’s instructions. 

“Hey, wasn’t it supposed to be huge? What a ripoff.” 

Nikki bent down and picked out a branch she had bent to set it down on, smiling as it scurried off back to the safety of the cool ground underneath.

“I suppose something that big wouldn’t be able to hide in a bush that well. Let’s keep searching.” She tugged on one of her elf ears as it started to slip off. 

“Okay!” Nikki bounded toward her as she realized she was moving without her, nearly tripping as she tried to slow down.

“Do we have a map?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Nerris pulled off her wizard’s hat, reaching in to grab a scroll of paper on which she had illustrated a vague map of the camp, the distances measured by Davids, of course.

“Hmmm. If we went here, took a turn here, disturbed a salamander there….we should be about 73 Davids south from the activities field! And if my info is correct, the dragon is known to lurk about 28 Davids west from here or about 24.5 Gwens. Let’s go!” She rolled the map back up and put it into her hat, trying to put it back on without it falling out. 

They continued walking, Nerris slashing, or at least diverting, tall plants with her foam sword. Time passed, more animals were plucked from their homes then returned, but neither seemed to be tired. In fact, the longer they searched, the more excited they were to capture the beast. The more land scoured, the less area they would have to search. They had to be getting close.

Once more, Nerris held out her arm, preventing Nikki from entering another possibly dangerous situation. She grabbed Nerris’s shoulders, leaning over them to look for whatever was stopping them. Without a word, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of twenty-sided dice. After tossing them, she bent down to check every individual one. Inhaling sharply as she picked them up and stuffed them back in her pocket.

“According to my roll, the ground around us is unstable. We need to stick together and be careful.”

“O-kay!” Nikki said with a smile, grabbing a hold of Nerris’s hand to ensure they stuck together. Nerris’s face flushed, the hand Nikki was holding getting clammy. She cleared her throat and resumed another bout of monologue of her own journey.

“The brave wizard with the gentle, lovely princess on her arm, proceeds into treacherous territory, promising to protect her from any dangers at all costs.” She intertwined their fingers and pulled her along, stepping uneasily.

“Uuugh, does the sun know that it needs to calm down?” 

Nikki wiped her forehead with her arm, the afternoon heat getting to her. They /had/ been walking around for a long time. Neither of them brought a watch, but it was safe to assume they’d been gone for upwards of an hour. Perhaps it was time for a little break.

“Here, we can use my cape as shade.” Nerris crouched down beneath a tree, propping her long blanket cape on some sticks to shelter Nikki.

“Uggh, thank goodness.” Nikki got on all fours, crawling under the shade of Nerris’s cape.

“Uh, I think we missed lunch.” Nerris groaned as her stomach rumbled.

“Ooh! I have snacks!”

Nikki dug into the pockets of her shorts, pulling out a ziploc bag of crackers she had stolen from the mess hall. She opened the bag and pulled out a handful and offering it to Nerris.

“Uh, how long have you had these?” 

“Hmm, well the last time I raided the pantry was..two days ago!” Regardless of the clear staleness, Nerris was too hungry to be picky. 

When they first set out, David had announced it was about fifteen minutes to lunchtime, so they must have missed quite a bit, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing with the kind of activities they had at camp. The dragon could be anywhere by now, but Nerris was barely paying attention to that now. Now, she was paying attention to Nikki leaning on her as she finished off her share of the crackers. Even though they had agreed to be girlfriends a while back in the summer, she never got used to affection like this, intentional or not.

“I, I thought you were too hot?” 

“Yeah, but you’re comfy!” Nerris nearly choked on her cracker.

“Heh, oh.” 

When finished, they didn’t get up right away. Nikki claimed she was too comfortable, and Nerris wasn’t sure how often this situation would come again. However, their moment was cut short by a loud rustle in the brush, causing Nikki to stand up at the speed of light, leaving her behind on the ground, somehow cold in the summer heat. 

“The dragon! We have to capture it, come on!” Nikki bent down, wrapping her hand around Nerris’s wrist, pulling her along as she bounded towards the source of the sound. 

They came to a halt, and Nerris got her boot caught on a loose branch, and was stopped from hitting the dirt by an arm around her torso. She took the opportunity of not face planting into the ground to press her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. Nikki still held her under her arm, and pulling a flower off the ground, holding it in front of her menacingly.

“Wait, I’m your wizard! I’m supposed to protect /you/! You’re the princess!” Nikki snarled at the rustling getting louder, holding Nerris close to shield her.

“But alas, I’m a..uh. Warrior Princess! Rawr! What creature is foolish enough to threaten my fair wizard?” 

The creature she saw was not the humongous dragon she expected, but Max, arguing with Neil about the execution of a prank. Nonetheless, she was still determined to fight, and put the flower to her mouth, whispering a spell to it before holding it in front of her threateningly again. 

“Arr! Get back, leave my fair maiden alone, you vicious dragon!”

“Nikki, it’s us. We’re literally just sitting here.”

“I said get back! Begone!”

“I’m not doing your charade.” No matter what he said, Nerris was promised a defeated creature, and by god, she was gonna get it for her. She waved her flower intimidatingly and ran forward, releasing her partner and lunging for him. A couple petals fell off as she attacked.

“Pff, get that out of my face!” 

“Back, evil creature!” 

As Nikki attacked, Nerris realized that there were two aggressors, and she would have to help. She grabbed her foam sword off the ground and charged at Neil, knocking beakers out of his hands.

“Wh-hey! Why you can’t you pretend Dolph is the dragon? F-stop!” 

Only after multiple protests from the two boys did they stop attacking. Through fits of laughter, Nikki grabbed Nerris’s wrist and ran off, snickering the whole way. 

"Ahahaha! Another successful mission for the agents of chaos!"

Though fairly certain that Max and Neil weren’t going to go after them, they didn’t stop running until they tripped. Both girls face planted into the dirt, ending their adventure. Nerris was the first to pull her face out of the dirt, wiping herself off and spitting some out. She took off her glasses to clean them on her shirt, only to discover her shirt was not nearly clean enough to clean anything. She looked over, checking to see if her partner was okay.

“Nikki? Do you need a cleric spell?” 

Nikki put her hands down and pushed her way up. The scrape on her face was bleeding slightly, and there was dirt in her mouth, but she only seemed to be concerned with the condition of the flower in her hand. Miraculously, it was still in one piece, although with only a couple petals left.

“I’m fine. Here!” She handed the flower to her, smiling as she waited for her to accept it. She took it from her hand, looking it over.

“Oh. Why did you even use a flower for a weapon anyway? There were tons of sticks on the ground around us. I would’ve let you borrow my sword.”

“But that flower was important because it was enchanted!”

“How? What spell did you put on it?” 

“I don’t know what it’s called, but it’s really powerful!” 

Nerris twisted the flower in her hand, observing it for any sign of weather from any of the spells she did know. She should have brought the spellbook with her. Ah well, hindsight.

“What were the words you used?” 

“I told the flower that you’re really pretty and cool! It worked because I told it the truth!”

Nerris’s face flushed darker, and she clutched the flower in her hand. She adjusted her glasses, her mouth forming an uneven smile.

“St-status effect: +10 in joy and flusteredness,” she stuttered through her lisp. 

Nikki giggled, spreading the minimal blood on her face as she tried to wipe it off. She would probably need another pair of band-aids on the other side of her face too. Nerris was still overcome with the heat in her face, she’d never get used to how sweet Nikki was. Her shaky hands reached up to her hat to pull the map back out.

“So, we should be about 42 Davids east from the mess hall..”


End file.
